


Automatically Family (Lunch Break)

by BreyaBee



Series: Fluffy Family Fun [4]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law and Order
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Mike, Kidfic, Mpreg, Multi, Time Skips, mentions of mpreg, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreyaBee/pseuds/BreyaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunch break- also known as Mike doesn't get out a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatically Family (Lunch Break)

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed up the male pregnancy thingy- you have to carry a gene. It's pretty common in men, so this isn't a special thingy I guess?

For the first time in literally forever, Mike finished his paperwork. It was so weird, he took a moment to process it. Staring at his desk. He could take a long lunch break.

  When Mike glanced up, he locked eyes with Megan. 

  "You finished?" she asked.

  He nodded. "Lunch?" It was out before he could stop it. "Actually, I need to go home real quick," Mike corrected.

  When Megan did nothing but just study him with that look- the one she gave suspects that got under their skin- he finally snapped, "What?"

  "Never thought you would ever have a family. It never mentioned one in your file." She straightened the stack in the metal basket on her desk and rearranged her pencils in the holder. In the middle of moving around the photos and knick-knacks when Mike interrupted the calming process.

  "Why, you want to come with me?" he challenged. Tugged his coat on, shoved his hands into his pockets; waiting for her answer. "Have a good lunch then." A small wave and he stepped out of 1PP.

  Well, Megan thought, that went down great.

  After deciding to take her break at the small restaurant-cafe down the street from the precinct, Megan gathered her things. With any luck, she'd run into Mike.

  Which was exactly what happened. 

  All Megan wanted was a coffee and maybe a donut. That's all. Maybe she saw him out of the corner of her eye. Maybe he had his whole family with him. He also quite possibly could be trying to argue his twelve year old daughter's mind out of ordering something too sugary. 

  Unfortunately, it might have been way too crowded for the middle of the week; which forced Megan to sit practically right next to their table. 

  She could feel herself sink down into her chair with embarrassement, though why she was embarrassed, she'll never know. All she knew was that her partner had paused barely half a second- long enough to recognize her- in his argument and had gone slack-jawed, eyes wide.

  "Jaw off the table, Mike," Lennie murmured, shooting the man a look. Then he turned to Joslyn. "Pick something else or you can't watch tv, both of you." It was a simple command that both daughters were following instantly.

  "But-" sputtered Mike. "How-?"

  Megan gave a confused smile and shrug in response. "Sorry?"

  "Don't apologize," Joslyn piped up. "Dad only knows two places to eat- this place and the Chinese one!" 

  It was enough to make all three adults laugh, momentarily forgetting about the ruined atmosphere. Until Lennie grinned at Megan. 

  "Don't worry about it. If you're his partner, then you're automatically family."


End file.
